Pulsation dampeners are used with cyclic hydraulic (e.g., reciprocating pump) systems circulating fluids to reduce the fluid pressure peaks that would otherwise accelerate deterioration of the system, the system's fluid end expendable parts, and equipment upstream or downstream from the system with each subsequent pulsation. Failure to control pressure peaks inevitably affects the operating performance and operational life of a reciprocating pump in many types of applications, including drilling, well service, oil field service, operation of industrial equipment, and mining.
Pulsation dampeners are typically manufactured from steel or other metals or metal alloys due to the combination of the large vessel sizes (outer diameters greater than 20 inches) and high pressures that must be contained (on the order 10,000 pounds per square inch or “psi”). However, the use of steel or similar metals makes the pulsation dampeners extremely heavy, and thus cumbersome to mount or dismount on site for installation, maintenance, or replacement. Particularly in remote locations, equipment necessary to lift a pulsation dampener into or out of place is not always convenient to obtain or operate.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved pump dampener that may be handled with greater ease.